


Needs

by jairyn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anisoka, F/M, Snips - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, otp, skyguy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jairyn/pseuds/jairyn
Summary: Today is my good friend, Rosaapaints birthday and so I wrote her a story. She's encouraged me a lot this past year giving me a million AU ideas (that I can barely manage a handful of). But with her help and support, my writing has really grown and improved a lot. (Check out her beautiful artwork on Instagram)So here's a quick little one shot.Anakin's missing his former padawan so bad, he's not sure if he's dreaming when she shows up at his window, twenty stories up. Like a whirlwind, she whisks him away from the temple to remind him about the bigger world he'd forgotten. Together they find everything they've been missing and a promise for tomorrow he never thought he'd get.





	Needs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosaapaints](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rosaapaints).



            He stood in the doorway of his room, trying to hold himself together. It was late in the evening, the temple was quiet, the sun had already set. He didn't want to admit things were getting harder. That sleep came less and less frequently, as did peace and comfort. That's what war was like, he supposed, but he was tired of it all. 

            Utapau had been brutal on him. Not the long treks, or the run ins with Grievous, or even the discovery of a mega kyber crystal they moved at a snail's pace across the landscape; that was so volatile it could have destroyed most of the planet. Not even the endless bickering with Obi wan wore him down. All of that stuff? Normal. Well not normal like it happened all the time, but there was little about this war that surprised him anymore. 

            No, the reason Utapau was so brutal was because of Ahsoka. Or rather, because Ahsoka wasn't there. Or here. Or anywhere anymore. From the moment she'd left, it felt like he'd lost control of everything. The world was just passing him by. Nothing filled the void she'd left in his heart. Not even Padmé could satisfy him anymore. His wife was a good distraction, for awhile. At least until she was asleep and then he was alone with his demons again. 

            Ahsoka not being there was normal now. Normal, but wrong. Most of the time he could focus his attention on the war and not let it bother him until the wee hours of the morning when sleep refused to come. Though everywhere he went, every battle he fought, increased the aching emptiness. Sometimes it felt like just a shadow ran alongside him. An empty space that should be filled by her. Sometimes he'd forget to defend that side, so used to her covering him. More than once he'd been scratched or burned or even shot on the part of himself that was usually protected by her presence. Each time hurt worse than the last as the months of absence dragged on. 

            Each night he was back at the temple on Coruscant, he'd stare out his window at the steps she'd disappeared down, hoping, wishing even, that she'd reappear. He'd stare at it so long, his eyes would get watery and his vision would blur, and he'd drop onto his bed trying to destroy the haunting memory of her goodbye.

            But Utapau cut him deep, because for just a split second, he'd forgotten she was gone. He'd said her name out loud. He'd sounded like an idiot in front of Obi wan. And he'd died a little inside that even after so long... he still couldn't let her go. He still couldn't accept that she was gone, and she wasn't coming back. Her name had hung around in the air like an annoying bug you couldn't swat away. That's when the bleeding started. Because his master, he ground his teeth, decided rather than just dropping it, thought it was time for another lecture. 

            He'd admitted he missed her. Big mistake.  _Let her go, Anakin. No attachments. She made her choice._  He'd gotten angry. He'd told Obi wan she'd failed him. He'd played it off, making it about himself. But the moment his master had fallen asleep, he'd cried until his eyes hurt. She hadn't failed him. Maybe she'd disappointed him, but how could he claim she had failed? No, it was the council that had failed. The order. The Republic. And worse than all of that, he was haunted by the words Ventress had spoken to him. He couldn't shake them. They draped over him like heavy fabric, weighing him down and suffocating him. He'd failed her. He was the one that failed. The one thing he'd promised his mother he'd never ever do again. He'd failed someone he loved, how was he supposed to live with that?

            At least it hadn't cost Ahsoka her life. But it almost did. To think that she'd been sentenced to death. It curled his insides into knots. How close he'd come to losing her forever. But he'd be lying if he said her absence didn't feel exactly like what it would feel like if she were really gone...

            He brought his hand up and gripped a fistful of hair, half wanting to rip it out. He tried to blink away the tears that threatened him every night. Something big flew past his window and he grabbed for his lightsaber, slowly heading towards the wall to investigate. The blinds on the middle window flew up and he pointed his lightsaber when the glass swung open. He'd barely blinked, but then a figure was crouching there on the sill. 

            He stared at it in disbelief and dropped his lightsaber, backing into the wall, and rubbing his eyes. His mind was playing tricks on him. When he opened them again, she was still sitting there. Her head tipped slightly to the side as she watched him with her piercing blue eyes that seemed to glow in the dim light. He shouldn't be surprised she'd scaled so many floors to end up at his window, but her sudden appearance had completely sent him reeling. 

            "What's the matter, Skyguy?" she joked in her familiar teasing tone. "Forgot I could fly, didn't you?"

            She jumped down into the room and straightened, looking around casually like it was no big deal she'd disappeared for months; only to stroll back in like nothing was wrong. He wanted to yell at her, but it meant too much that she was here. Not that he wanted to admit that.

            "What are you doing here?" He crossed his arms. He couldn't give in that easily, it made him weak. 

            "Well, I've been short on exercise lately, so I thought, why not climb a wall?" she smirked. 

            She turned her back to him and leaned out the window. He half thought she was going to leave again just like that, so he ran over to stand next to her in case she got the wild idea to jump. The ground telescoped beneath them, his room was at least twenty levels up. Not that he'd ever given much thought to someone coming in his window. It was a sheer drop. And a near vertical climb. The mid to upper levels of the temple should be impenetrable from anything less than a rocket pack, but clearly when designing the building they forgot to take into account the determination of a certain spunky Togruta. 

            "Ahsoka," he started, but his breath caught in his throat when she turned her eyes back on him. She looked so different. Her head had grown, the lekku longer. The clean blue lines started splitting in jagged stripes. Her face had slimmed and matured, her markings spread just a bit. He looked down her before he could stop himself. She had more curves than he remembered, still muscular and fit, but not exaggerated. She wore a dark tunic with gold trim and dark green pants. She looked good, really good. Probably a million times better than he looked. At least she hadn't been wasting away, struggling to survive. 

            "I've missed you too," she said softly. That was all it took. He collapsed onto the end of his bed, dropping his face in his hands. The tears fell in ragged sobs as months of pain, frustration and loneliness poured out of his head. Who knew a person could hold so many tears inside?

            He felt the bed move next to him and he leaned down on her shoulder as she held him. "I'm fine," he choked. "Nothing I can't handle."

            "Right," she murmured. "Totally fine." He'd never cried like this before, at least not in front of her. She had been his student, he'd never liked showing that kind of weakness in front of her. But right now, right now he couldn't hold it in anymore. He needed to feel her again. He needed her to comfort him. To make him feel like he was on the right path, that he wasn't lost or alone. Why was she the only one that could do that?

            As he emptied himself of months, probably even years of bottled up pain, her arm around him came into focus. The way she felt next to him. He didn't exactly want to forgive her for leaving him here alone, but he needed her too badly to stand on principle. And he hated that she'd been someone he never wanted, and now he never wanted to lose.

            He brought his hand up to touch her face, some part of himself still felt like she wasn't even real. Like maybe he was finally asleep and dreaming. She smiled at him and he was certain he'd melt. "Why did you leave?" he asked, and her smile faded. He could kick himself. Why did he ask that? Why couldn't he just be happy she was here? "I failed you, didn't I?"

            She shook her head and looked down at the floor. "No Anakin, you didn't." She weaved her fingers together and fidgeted. "I needed to know who I was without the Jedi order. It was all I'd known. But after what happened, I had to know if I could survive without them."

            "Why?" he asked, not wanting to dig the wound in deeper, but needing to understand.

            She sighed, "Because I couldn't follow them anymore."

            "You don't mean you're turning?" He stared at her, feeling her in the force. She didn't feel dark, but she did feel different. 

            To his surprise, she laughed. Then she got to her feet and paced for awhile. He watched her in confusion. "This is why, Anakin." She pointed outside the window. "There's a bigger world out there that the Jedi don't understand. It turns out not being a Jedi isn't an automatic dark side sentence." She crossed her arms. "So much of what they taught... it's wrong. They don't have a clue what it's really like." She looked at him intensely. "You of all people should know that. Especially since you're the one that taught me that."

            "But..."

            She climbed back onto the window sill and he leapt to his feet. "Come with me," she whispered. "Let me remind you. The war can wait, I promise." She disappeared, and he leaned out to see her sliding down the steep slope. The dark night seemed to swallow her whole. But her sudden absence again, hurt and he jumped out after her before he could overthink it. 

            He pushed off the wall and flipped towards the bottom, landing lightly on the stone terrace. She beckoned him to follow and he did. They raced across the temple property and dropped down several more levels. Hidden in some bushes near a quiet corner, she pulled out a speeder bike and hopped on. She grinned at him and patted the seat behind her and he rolled his eyes. He climbed on, pulling himself against her to hold on as she started the bike and took off down the normally busy avenue away from the temple. 

            It was strange how he'd only ever known Ahsoka as a Jedi yet being out here with her tonight felt nothing like she'd been one at all. He watched the city and lights flash by as she sped along, dodging and weaving to avoid late night wanderers or neon signs. They passed cantinas and clubs, each with their own brand of head throbbing music and loud, drunken voices. He'd never given much thought to any of this other than whenever they needed to go into one for a mission. 

            When they hit the core, she adjusted the bike's settings and flew off the street, circling the central passage deep underground. He had no idea where she was taking him, but she seemed to have some kind of plan, so he didn't ask. He also lost track of just how deep they were by the time she landed on a jutting platform. She shut off the bike and dismounted, he followed after her. 

            "Welcome to the underbelly," she said. 

            "Is this where you've been living?" he looked around. It was very different from the temple. 

            "Yes," she said as she typed in a code to open the door to a shop. He followed her inside and looked around. The lights were low, but he could make out shelves of parts, ships and speeders in varying phases of repair. A long counter piled high with gadgets, tools and parts. There were banners and posters all over the walls of different ships and models. "Come on, we'll be back. Let's go for a walk first." He followed her through the warehouse shop and out the other door onto one of the lower levels of the planet. 

            A street light flickered above a faded sign that said this was level 1313. A breeze blew trash around the street in front of them. Rodents and pests could be heard rustling about. He felt sorry for her, why did she live here?

            They walked in silence for awhile. Despite the sad state of this forgotten level of Coruscant, she held herself high. She didn't walk like someone that hated their situation or circumstances. She was just as confident as ever, and relaxed. He, on the other hand, was decidedly on edge down here.

            Eventually the narrow street opened up into a main avenue. More cantinas were in sight and could be heard from there. People bustled about. There was an unpleasant smell that lingered a bit too long for comfort and the noise was grinding on his ears. 

            "Look at these people, Anakin," she said, stopping and leaning back against a wall. "What do you see?"

            He glanced around, following the variety of species that milled about. He wasn't sure what about them he was supposed to notice. 

            "Do any of them look like they know or care what a Jedi is?" she prompted when he didn't answer. "Like obviously if you pull out your lightsaber they'll know you must be one."

            He watched them for awhile. Sure enough, they moved about focused on their own lives, their own business, their own needs. As though anything on the surface meant nothing to them. Not the war, not the politics, not the conflict. There were no large screens of the senate proceedings or messages from the Chancellor that were everywhere up above. It felt a little too much like there was no war. That this was what it was like for those that weren't facing endless streams of battle droids or watching clone troopers and Jedi fight to save their worlds. 

            "Do you think the Jedi care about them?" she asked, looking him over. 

            "A Jedi is expected to be compassionate, so of course they care," he recited without thinking. She just shook her head. 

            "They don't, Anakin. The Jedi care less about these people than these people care about the Jedi. None of them would pass any of them and see a life that mattered. The Jedi only see numbers. The greater good. They go where they can save the most, but never get involved or ask about individual lives. None of them would care why any of these people are here. None would care if they're happy or surviving. Let alone if they're thriving," she said quietly. There was surprising passion in her voice. "Just like I can tell you none of the Jedi, except for maybe you, has given any thought to whether or not I'm alright out here. They live on the surface in their fancy temple. Seeing only what they want to see. I'm ashamed I was like that too."

            He turned to look her over. For the first time since she'd appeared in his room, he saw the shadows on her face, the lines of pain and sorrow. She held herself well, but he saw through it now. She looked back up at him sadly, her lip trembled. 

            "The Jedi don't care about anyone. That's the problem," she whispered. He felt the pain from her words. The betrayal. The lingering stinging scar from what had happened to her. It had cut her far deeper than he'd realized, and he suddenly hated that he'd not known. She said he hadn't failed her, but he had. He'd failed as her friend. He'd done everything to ensure she could return. He'd done everything he was supposed to as her master. But he'd failed to see the bleeding wound. He'd failed to hear her cry of pain. He'd failed to shelter and protect her heart. And when she'd left, he'd failed to follow her. 

            He pulled her into his arms before he could stop himself. "I'm so sorry, Ahsoka," he breathed, kissing her on the forehead and holding her tight against him. "I'm so sorry." The tears started falling again. Not for him, not for his own problems or the sleepless nights and frustrations and loss. He wept for her, for everything she lost, for everything she sacrificed and for everyone that had hurt her, including himself. 

            She let him hold her, but she didn't cry like he did. She'd probably already cried over it. Probably a million times over. She looked up at his face, her eyes as tired as his soul. He ran his fingers down her cheek. He had a half a mind to say screw the Jedi, let's run away. But even with everything she'd said, she hadn't asked him to leave, or give it up. Maybe she hoped he'd change it. But surely, she knew as well as he did that he didn't have the power to do so. He'd been at odds with them from the beginning. Even with her help, support and belief in him, the council had stubbornly refused to see the world they did. And after she'd left, he'd stopped fighting them. He'd let their lies seep into his skin, maybe he'd become just as blind as them. 

            And if he were honest, he'd not thought about how she was doing, only that he missed her. He did at first, he hoped she was okay. But as time wore on, he'd only felt the ache of her absence, not endless questions about her wellbeing. He didn't think it was possible to sink any lower. 

            She took his hand and led him back the way they'd come. Back to the sad little shop, up the stairs and into a small room. She pushed him down on the bed and stood between his legs. He looked up at her as she ran her hands through his long-ragged hair. It was probably a mess now. He'd given up trying to do anything with it and was too lazy to cut it. She brushed it with her fingers, twirling strands and admiring something. She played with it without speaking. What more was there to say? All he wanted to do was appreciate her being there. 

            "Your hair has gotten so long," she murmured. "But still soft." She climbed onto the bed behind him, pulling it back and letting it fall in different ways. He loved the way hair fascinated her. The way she obsessed over it. He'd learned a long time ago that it was one of the things she never understood about humans or other species that had it. She'd gotten overly curious one day and begged him to let her touch it. It had been strange, to say the least, but he'd never given much thought to the way other species thought of each other. Ahsoka had been a gateway into a new world. She'd ask about things most others were probably afraid to. And her endless curiosity was still just as fascinating now as it had been then. She leaned down and put her face in his hair, inhaling deeply and he started laughing. "It smells so good. I'd tell you that you need a haircut, but I like it."

            "Guess I'm never cutting it again," he chuckled. He turned and pushed her down on the bed. "Soon it will be as long as your lekku." He ran his gloved fingers down them. "But probably not as colorful. Maybe I should convince the clones to dye it for me."

            "Don't you dare!" she snipped, sitting back up and grabbing it protectively. "It's perfect."

            "Well, you're no fun," he pouted. 

            "I'm a lot of fun, Skyguy. Perhaps you've forgotten."

            His eyes lingered on the mischievous smile. The way her bronze lips parted to tease promises of better things. He met her gaze again, loving the sparkle in her deep blue eyes full of stars. She was a universe all by herself. Her presence and love could transport him to a place of serenity but also passion. At some point along the way, he'd taken up residence in her heart. She'd become his shelter, his provider, his home. No wonder he'd felt so lost when she'd left. Nothing felt more right to him than her. Why had he let himself forget that?

            They'd been through so much. Their relationship had changed so dramatically from the first time they'd met. She'd gone from an annoying kid, to his prize student, to his best friend and eventually so much more. She awoke long dormant needs in him, but never failed to satisfy them. She shone a light in all the broken corners but never condemned them. She'd tied the pieces back together with her love and their bond was deeper than anything he'd ever thought possible. 

            He leaned over and met her warm mouth, kissing her deeply, savoring the taste he'd missed so much. She returned the need, pressing into him, searching for everything they'd lost. He loved the distinctive flavor that made her up. He ran his tongue along her teeth, feeling the sharp ones that for whatever reason, always took him by surprise. They excited him but also served to remind him she was a predator and he had to check himself. He brought his hand up the side of her head, wishing he’d thought to remove his gloves first. Not that he’d be able to feel with his right one anyways. She kissed his lower lip, nibbling on it softly. They made out for awhile, losing themselves in each other again. Remembering better times. The longer it went on, the more frustrated he was with himself that he hadn’t gone after her sooner. That he hadn’t realized before just how much she meant to him, how important she was in his life.

            She seemed to have missed him just as much, because she responded eagerly to every touch; pushing back with her own hunger and deep-seated need. The smell of her skin intoxicated his senses as he moved along her jaw and down to her neck. She tipped her head back and rolled her lips, sighing happily as he explored her body, memorizing every groove and curve. He sat up and discarded his gloves, then he started working the buttons of her tunic, pausing to kiss the skin as it was revealed.

            He looked back up at her face, and she was watching him with fire in her eyes. Had she come to get him for this or was this just a benefit of seeing each other again. He sat back wondering if he was making a mistake getting involved with her again. She’d made him no promises. She’d not mentioned anything about returning, but based on the pain he felt from her, he really doubted she had any plans to come back.

            “Were you just lonely? Is that why you came to the temple tonight?” he asked, and her eyes darkened a little as she sat up to look him over.

            “I missed you,” she whispered. “Not just this. All of it.” He sat back against the wall and she scooted so she was closer to him and leaned her head down on his shoulder. “I wish I could tell you I’ll come back, but I can’t. I’m not a Jedi anymore.”

            “Then what are you?”

            “I’m a good person, even if the council didn’t believe that. I try to be as selfless as I can. I try to stay true to the Jedi code as much as possible. But more importantly, Anakin. I am me. Can you say the same?” she replied.

            “I don’t know what I am anymore. Sometimes I think I’m a Jedi, but I don’t feel like a Jedi. Other times I feel like I’m losing myself. There are times I question how Jedi-like the council even is, they do so many strange things now. I’m just so lost, Ahsoka. You always knew where to go. I depended on you for that.” She brought a hand up and ran it through his hair and then kissed him on the cheek.

            “Do you ever think there’s more to the force than what the Jedi know? I don’t even mean the things the Sith talk about. Not so much, more power, but more knowledge? Ever since I left the order, I feel less and less convinced that the Jedi really represented the light side. I feel like there’s more to it. Do you remember on Mortis what the Father said about light and dark living in balance? That’s not what we’re taught at the temple. We’re taught to shun anything dark or that can lead us to the dark side. Do you really think attachment can turn people evil? I mean, I can see how attachment can endanger missions or make you risk things because you’re afraid to let go. But I don’t think relationships are bad. Look at us,” she breathed. “We helped so many people despite being attached to each other.”

            “I don’t know,” he murmured thoughtfully. “I may not agree with all of the Jedi code, but I fear what I would become if I didn’t have a standard to follow.”

            “I was afraid of that at first too. But it’s not really that hard to make good choices. And once you find peace in yourself and who you are, you start to find your own set of beliefs to follow.”

            He chewed on her words for awhile, not sure how to respond. He was certain that even if he couldn’t find that set for himself, that she’d always provide direction for him. But what about when she was not there? Like these last few months? Who would he be without her? Was it even possible to find peace with yourself? There were far too many demons in his past he doubted he could ever escape.

            He reached over and intertwined his mechanical fingers with her left hand, wishing he could feel them. “I want to run away, but I feel like I’d be abandoning my duty.”

            “As what? Some Chosen One that no one will even explain to you what that means,” she said in annoyance. “You’re more than a tool or a weapon, Anakin. You deserve a life where all your needs are met too. Has it ever occurred to you, that maybe they hold that title over your head, so you won’t leave?”

            “You really think so?”

            She sat up and crawled over his knees, sitting down on his lap. “From the first moment I noticed you, Anakin. Before I was ever your padawan. I watched you be pulled in a million different directions. Everyone telling you where to go, what to do, who to be. No one ever asked you what you wanted. No one ever offered you what you needed. I swore when they sent me to Christophsis that I was never going to do that. I was going to protect you. I was going to stand up for you. I was going to stop people from treating you like that. I tried to, I really did. But I never had the power to do it that I hoped I would.” She brushed a stray strand of his hair out of his eyes. “If the Chosen One is a real thing and not just a method of keeping you under their control, then don’t you think the force picked you for a reason? Maybe you weren’t meant to be a Jedi or a Sith. Maybe you were just meant to be yourself. I mean if the prophecy required a Jedi to do it, why didn’t it pick any of the others? Why did it pick you?”

            “I’ve wondered the same thing a million times. Why did it pick me?”

            “Because of who you already were.” She leaned forward and kissed him again. She bit his lip and then moved down to his neck. He tilted it to the side obediently as she moved down, sending electricity through him. “It’s the same reason I picked you.”

            “Wait, what?” he asked in surprise.

            “Don’t be an idiot, Anakin.” She pushed him back, grabbing his hands and placing them around her waist.

            “What do you mean?” he persisted.

            “Are you really that dense? I mean, I knew you had a thick head, but I’ve made it obvious for several years now.” She clunked his head with her knuckles and he rubbed it.

            “Apparently I am…” He chewed on his lip and she shook her head in frustration.

            “You’re an idiot. But you’re my idiot and I love you.” She unlatched his belt and threw it to the side. Then she pulled apart his robes and trailed her wet kisses down his chest.

            “You love me?” he asked in surprise. She sat back and stared at him in disbelief. Then she laughed and shook her head, grabbing his in her hands and pulling him into her chest. “Yes, Skyguy, I love you.”

            He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer. Kissing everything he could reach. He gave into his need. All thoughts to stop or hold back went out the window. She loved him. How had he not realized it? She was everything he wanted anymore, and she loved him. He rolled her down onto the bed and finished unbuttoning her tunic. His hands and his mouth were all over her. She arched into his touch, presenting it for him to fulfill his needs. She moaned softly when he took one of her breasts into his mouth. One hand tangled in his hair, the other digging into his arm. He kissed circles around them, teasing the sensitive flesh that hardened under his breath. He loved her too and he needed to tell her that.

            He kissed her jaw again, moving against her body. Loving the way she felt beneath him. How she moved with him, how she met him everywhere with everything she had. “Ahsoka,” he breathed, resting his forehead against hers for a moment. “I…” Why did the words catch in his throat? Why was it so hard to say?

            “I know,” she whispered, kissing him again. “You don’t have to say it. I can feel it in everything you do.” She smiled into his skin. He pulled the tunic down off her shoulders and she arched so he could pull it out from under her and throw it to the side. He shrugged out of his robes and pulled his shirt over his head and threw it away too. Her hands were all over his chest, tracing scars and kissing everything she could reach. He loved the way she seemed to worship his body. She gave him everything he tried to give to her.

            She tugged on the waist of his pants, impatient to move on. He moved his hands down her body, squeezing her breasts on the way by. Kissing the skin of her abdomen and working his way to the promised land. He undid her belt from around her waist and her leg and let it fall to the ground. He lifted one leg at a time, moving along them and undoing her boots. He could feel her squirming. She was ready to move on, but he was enjoying teasing her. He slowly pulled it off and threw it to the side. He ran his fingers up her pant leg and she sucked in a breath. He gave her a mischievous grin. He tickled the bottom of her foot and she laughed and fought to get free.

            “Stop, stop!” she cried, tears of laughter streaming down her face. “I will kick you in the face, Skyguy!” He pouted at her and she threw her head back. When he let go of her leg, she wrapped them both around his waist and with surprising strength, she jerked him forward, so he fell on top of her again. Then she rolled so she was straddling him and went to town on his bare skin.

            “This is getting messy,” he joked, groaning as she got closer to the hem of his pants.

            “That just makes it so much more fun,” she laughed, squeezing his thigh.

            “Just watch where you put those claws,” he sighed, dropping one arm over his eyes, trying to stay sane while she touched him in ways he’d longed to be touched. She knew every sweet spot, every kiss brought him closer and closer to the edge. He was ready for her already, but she wasn’t done with her games yet. As far as he was concerned, she’d better hurry up or she was going to catapult him over before he even got inside. She turned around, so she was straddling him with her back to his face and yanked off his boots, purposely grinding her hips against him.

            He reached out and squeezed her butt and she inhaled sharply. Glancing over her shoulder at him. “Hey now,” she said, her eyes darkening along with the blue stripes of her lekku.

            “I’m getting impatient, Snips. Hurry up.” He reached out to touch her again and she swatted his hand away.

            “Wait your turn,” she ordered.

            “If I wait much longer, I won’t need a turn and you’ll be the one left unsatisfied.” She narrowed her eyes at him, but then rolled off the bed and yanked off the rest of her clothes. She pulled down his pants and straddled him again, easing her way down. He groaned again as she enveloped him with her warmth.

            They intertwined their fingers as she moved up and down, faster and then slower. Teasing him with the way she rolled against his hips. Eventually they let go and his hands fell to her thighs, squeezing them as she sent shockwaves through him. She dropped her hands down on his chest and her skin glistened in the low light of her room. She sighed happily as she moved in her mind-bending rhythm. Before long she was panting softly, leaning down onto him and spreading herself over him. He took the opportunity to roll her and take over. She let him lead the charge, trembling blissfully as he pushed in harder and harder. Leaning over to kiss her in between breaths. They moved together, connected physically and in the force. In tune with each other’s wants and needs. The power of their bond, multiplying ten-fold as they chased pleasure and ecstasy.

            Sometimes it felt like they met in a place that was only theirs. A whole new world they’d created. A place of freedom and passion and love. Heat radiated from her body and surrounded her in the force. He loved her hunger, her need and more than that, that she found it in him. He didn’t deserve someone as amazing as her, but he was grateful she wanted him. He licked along her throat and kissed her jaw. “I love you, Snips,” he said finally. She wrapped her arms around his back and pulled up into him.

            “I know,” she panted into his shoulder. “Run away with me.”

            He pushed in again. “Okay.” He didn’t even hesitate this time. With her, he wasn’t scared. The future would come no matter what he planned. As long as she was by his side, they’d be okay. They’d survive. She whipped his demons into shape and saved his soul. Whatever happened, he wanted her there. He wasn’t going to let her go again. Damn the war and the consequences, he was going with her. He was going to follow her wherever she went.

            She took his face in her hands as they rocked to their own rhythm. She kissed him breathlessly, her shallow breaths felt good against his skin. “You’re stuck with me, Skyguy.” Her laugh turned into a moan as she shuddered in his arms. “Ahhhh…” she cried, tensing against him and then relaxing back onto the bed. “I’m not leaving you again.”

            He pushed in and out, chasing the dream. Finding his way through the dark tunnel into the light and he released. Collapsing onto her and sighing deeply. He was dizzy and spent. He could hardly think straight. Maybe making promises in the heat of the moment was a really bad idea, but as long as she was with him, he’d never regret it.

            She squeezed him softly on the butt and he groaned. She slid her hands up his back, digging in occasionally with her nails in the aftermath of their pleasure. He worried he was crushing her, but she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight against her. “I will never stop loving you,” she breathed into his shoulder. “I want you to be happy. You deserve so much better than this war. I want to give you the world.”

            He turned his head, so he was leaning against one of her lekku and he looked up at her face. “And what about you? What do you want in return?”

            “Only you.” She stroked his cheek, brushing his hair that splayed across her skin.

            “I’m all yours,” he said, nuzzling under her chin. He felt warm, and it wasn’t from the lovemaking or the room. He felt calm for the first time in ages. At peace. Not so afraid. He felt the light spread through her as though it could envelop him whole. He relaxed into it. Her warm naked body against his felt like perfect bliss. And finally, he understood why Ahsoka was so special to him. She balanced him. She controlled the darkness in him and didn’t fear her own. She brought out the best in him and he wanted nothing more in that moment, than to be everything she knew he could be. He never wanted to let her down.

            He snuggled into her and fell easily into the sleep he’d been so desperately missing. Tomorrow was a new beginning and he’d never been more excited for something in his life.


End file.
